She Will Be Loved
by Ruby Red-ink
Summary: remus and tonks...nuff said


**Disclaimer: This is not mine….obviously…hence the name FANfiction…duh!………………..The song isn't mine either**

**She Will Be Loved**

Nymphadora Tonks was getting ready to go out for a much needed trip to a club. It was one of her favorites, because they allowed karaoke, not that she sang herself, but she loved listening to the others, and she loved to hear the true meaning behind their chosen songs.

Tonight she was dressed in one of her usual outfits: a black tank-top with the words "Weird Sisters" printed on it in rhinestones, a pair of faded ripped jeans, her favorite buckled boots, and her hair was done in short, hot-pink spikes, and she had silver hoop earrings in. She didn't wear much makeup, just a little eyeliner to accentuate her icy blue eyes. Yep, she was officially ready.

She walked onto the sidewalk outside of her small one bedroom flat in the heart of London. Since this particular club was only a few streets away, she always walked to it. She quite enjoyed it, actually, the scenery was brilliant, to her at least, she always saw a family of some sort out at the park caddy-corner to her home. She smiled whenever she would see them, but inside, she watched them so longingly, wishing that she could experience what it is like to be a wife, and mother.

She pushed these feelings to the back of her mind and traveled down the back road that made a shortcut straight to the club. Before she knew it, she was standing right outside the door. She walked in and sat down at a table by herself, then ordered her usual. They knew her so well.

The usual people got up and sang their songs, quite unprofessionally, but she didn't pay any attention. Her mind was elsewhere, in a dingy kitchen at Grimmauld Place, with a poor battered werewolf. She hadn't seen him in a while, and it depressed her severely. They had had a fight around two weeks ago, you know…the usual one. She had meant every word that she said, and now it worried her. She had told him her feelings, and he had stayed silent. She took this as rejection, and ran as fast as her legs could take her. She hasn't been the same since. Her hair was once again mousy brown, and at some times, it can turn charcoal or even black, depending on how depressed she really was.

Walking into the small club, he knew that he would find her there. He knew her only too well, and sure enough, there she was, sitting all alone, looking completely depressed. After what she had said to him, he really didn't know how to reply, so he stayed silent, and apparently, she took it wrong. For a while, he kind-of considered it a good thing, because now, he thought, maybe she can realize I'm no good for her. But as the days went by, he found himself becoming guiltier and guiltier. He also stared to fear what would happen to her. So tonight, he rustled up his rather dormant Gryffindor courage, and decided to find her.

Apparently, he hadn't rustled up quite enough, for when he saw her, he headed in the opposite direction, and ordered a drink.

A few minutes later the owner of the club got on the microphone, "Is there any one else who would like come up and sing?"

Remus saw this as his chance, he had been learning this song for quite a while now, and he found it quite fitting for him and Tonks. So, when the owner came down, Remus walked over to him, "Excuse me, do you happen to have a guitar anywhere around here?"

"Well, we have an old acoustic in the back, will that do?"

"Yes, that will be fine"

"Alright then, I'll run and get it."

"Would you like me to announce you," the owner asked after bringing Remus the guitar.

"Umm, no. That won't be necessary, I can take care of it."

Remus walked on to the stage, and brought the microphone closer to him.

Tonks was just getting ready to stand and leave when she heard the small applause of yet another person getting ready to sing. She absolutely froze when she heard the voice of the man on the microphone,

"This is a song I would like to dedicate to someone here tonight. Although she may not know it, I really do love her, and it is because of her that I found the courage to do this, so bear with me."

Tonks slowly raised her head to see the person speaking, she just couldn't believe her ears, and soon enough, her eyes either. For, there, on the small stage, was the love of her life, with an old guitar, and a sad smile on his face. He struck a few cords on the guitar, before starting the song.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else _

His velvety and slightly raspy voice rang out through the small club. Tonks could hardly breathe, he was singing…to her.

_I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more _

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

Yeah  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Try so hard to say goodbye

As he finished the song, he closed his eyes, hardly believing what he had just done. He cautiously opened his eyes to find, to his surprise, Tonks, standing in front of the stage. Taking the hint, he laid the guitar down and jumped down from the stage, so that he was only a few inches in front of her.

"Remus…I...I don't know what to say. That was beautiful. I'm so sorry," Tonks choked out through watery eyes.

"Nymphadora, you have nothing to be sorry for, I'm the one that screwed up! I should have told you then, and I didn't. I hurt you, and for that I am deeply sorry. I would be eternally grateful if you would forgive me, and agree to accompany me on a walk around the park."

"Remus, I would love nothing more. You really do know how to make someone feel better, don't you?"

"Ah, that I do," he said as he offered his hand to her. She intertwined her fingers in his, and together they walked into the world, never to be separated as two again.


End file.
